Tournament of Weirdness
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: The tournament has started in the village. This is Naruto's experience in the tournament with one twist: you choose what he does at the end
1. Chapter I: Choose Your Character

**Tournament of Weirdness**

**Part I: Choose your character**

"Attention!" A man cried as he stood on a platform in the middle of the village. Everyone in the Leaf Village had gathered around as the man spoke, "I am known as Ramorichou Nodus. I wish to announce that the Double Ninja Tournament shall begin right here in this village!."

In that crowd a blond haired boy with blue eyes shined at the idea of a tournament. It was Naruto and he was daydreaming about the thought of winning it all as if it had just happened.

_"I'll now announce the winner of the Double Ninja Tournament!_ " _Man shouted into a microphone. He moved his hand to the stairs of the platform that Ramorichou is standing on right now as Ramorichou walked onto the stage, "Thank you!" Ramorichou said as he spoke into the microphone, "Now, the winner of the tournament is . . ." And a curtain rose to show an excited Naruto holding a prize in his arms, "Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Naruto stared at the sky when Ramorichou gave his final words to the appeal of the tournament: "Speak to your village's leader for entry. Note that you must have a partner!"

Not hearing the last seven words that were said, Naruto sped off to where Tsunade was working at top speed. He slid past every obstacle and turn until he was stopped by a sound, "Hey Naruto!". Naruto turned around to see the three kids who took after his: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Naruto was ticked. At the worst times they always have to show up

"What do you want?!" Naruto shouted, "Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

"Sorry!" Konohamaru mumbled to himself, "Oh come on, can't you play with us?"

"No." Naruto said firmly but his hands were held back

"Please?" Moegi and Udon said simultaneously.

"No." Repeated Naruto but he still had two kids dragging behind him and one in front of him, "Okay, what'll I do to get you off of me?"

"Play with us, perhaps." Konohamaru said shadily

"Okay, we'll play Hide and Seek." Naruto gave a smirk, "I'll count first."

"Alright! Count to 50!" Konohamaru yelled and he and his friends ran away.

"Yeah right!" Naruto ran straight for Tsunade's office when he made it through the door

"Let me guess: You want to join the tournament?" Tsunade said without even looking, "As did almost every other ninja in the area."

Naruto was silent. She read him like a book

"Well, who's your partner?" She asked. Naruto began to grow a stupid look on his face

"P-Partner?" Naruto whispered

"You need a partner to join, you moron." Tsunade yelled

"Granny . . . who's there that's left to partner up with?" Naruto asked

"Let's see . . ." Tsunade looked through a paper, "There's still Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Hinata Hyuuga. Find one of them and bring them here."

"Yeah!" And Nauto sped off. He began to think as he walked

_Let's see . . . I could take Sakura with me. She's pretty but she doesn't get into a confrontation that much in the first place. Rock Lee's powerful, but he gets extremely nuts. And Hinata can be serious but acts a little . . . funny when I'm around. Descisions, descisions . . ._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. How the next chapter will work is that I will wait for an email. After a few days or so I'll continue the comic from there. In the email say "Sakura" "Lee" or "Hinata" at the bottom and I'll tally up the results and continue the fic from there**


	2. Chapter II: Descisions Mean Hard Labor

**Tournament of Wierdness**

**Part II: DescisionsHard Labor**

"Uumm . . . what the heck, I'll take might here." Naruto made his way to the forest near the village. He stood there as he waited for a sound. As soon as one came that he recognized he bolted straight for it. He walked into a training area and then shouted. "Hey . . . **Lee**!"

Rock Lee was Naruto's choice. Lee stopped in his training and walked over to Naruto, "Good evening, Naruto!"  
"Hi, Lee . . ." Naruto replied, "Listen, could I ask a favor of you?"  
Lee stood straight, looked at the sky, and gave a salute, "Yes! I can do anything you need!"  
Naruto was getting the idea of regretting to ask, "I suppose you heard of the Double Ninja tournament?"

Lee nodded, "Yep! What do you need, training?" He struck a fighting pose, "I can train you well! You shall be one of the greatest ninja to use TaiJuitsu ever!" Lee tried to do a demonstration and ran toward a tree as he began to climb up it. Naruto then interrupted by shouting Lee's name, which caused him to fall and smack his head  
Naruto's eyes widened in a "Heck no" fashon, "Uum, no. You see, I need a partner, and-"  
"I shall help you! Together, we can win the tournament with no sweat!" Lee put his arm around Naruto. Naruto slipped away.

Naruto was about to decline but then he remembered his thought about the winning it all. He then smiled, "Yeah! Let's do it!""Alright!" Lee pointed to she sky, "I suggest we do training!"  
"You already said that . . ."  
"True, but it's always important! What do you say?" Lee urged

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**What does Naruto do?**

**a) Accept**

**b) Decline and head straight to Tsunade**

**c) Give his own suggestion**

**d) Ditch Lee and ask Sakura or Hinata instead**


	3. Chapter III: Rumble!

**Note: Sorry if the choice you wanted never got through for these parts. I get votes from people online, and I go with the idea that gets the most recognition. Nothing personal ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tournament of Weirdness**

**Part III: To the DEATH! Or Until He Gives Up, at Least**

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto said to Lee  
"Alright!" Lee gave is pose, "First, let's see you do a kick in midair!". Naruto did so, jumping as high as he could and smacking a tree branch with his foot, "Excellent! Let's see you try the Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee ran to a tree, jumped, and did a spin kick, knocking off bark and chips of the tree on the inside.  
"Awesome!" Naruto screamed. He tried to do what Lee suggested but soon found himself with a pain in his foot and the world upside down, "Lee, what just happened?"  
"You got your foot caught between two branches. Here, I'll help you out." Lee ran over and began pulling on a branch  
"Uumm, Lee, I don't think that's such a good idea- WOAH!" Naruto fell down to the ground and landed his head in a puddle of mud leftover from the last time it rained

"Well . . . look on the bright side: You're foot's loose." Lee said, slightly embarrassed, "Well, how's about you try to do a move I call the Leaf Fist!" He jumped down, went to a second tree and punched it. He hit it hard that you could see the mark where Lee punched  
"Okay, seems easy enough." Naruto went to a random tree and punched it. He felt his hand go straight through something, a tree he assumed, "Hey Lee, did I do it! And are trees supposed to feel like honey?"  
"Naruto . . . you punched a bee hive!" Lee screamed. Naruto looked infront of him, at his hand, and heard a bussing sound and bees crawling down his hands, **"RUUUUN!"**

The two jolted off at full speed, dodging bees and, for some reason, wasps. They ran up until they got to where Tsunade was, ran inside, and slammed the door. A plat was heard from the other side  
"Naruto! Lee! What are you two doing?" Tsunade yelled, "And why are you two both red and Naruto's hair is dark brown?"  
"Training accidents." Naruto gashed for breath, "Listen, Granny, I just want to say that Lee will be my partner for the tournament."  
Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Sorry, but this young fellow took the last spot." She pointed to a boy with goggles and a scarf around his neck

"Konohamaru?!" Naruto screamed  
"Hey- you never came to find us!" Konohamaru screamed, "Besides, I'm now in the Double Ninja Tournament!"  
"What?!" Naruto could not lower his vocie, "Oh come on! Granny, isn't there something we could do?!"  
"Well, the only other option is to fight for the part but who would wanna-" Tsunade began until Naruto interrupted  
"Okay- I'll do it!" Naruto pointed at Konohamaru

**------------------------------------------------------**

**What does Naruto do?**

**1) Fight  
2) Change his mind and suggest something else  
3) Make Lee fight  
**


	4. Chapter IV: Boobies vs Clones

**Tournament of Weirdness**

**Part IV: Boobies Vs. Clones. Result: Doors**

"Yeah, I'll definately do it!" Naruto gave off his battle-ready grin  
"Naruto, you can't be serious . . .?" Lee felt like Naruto needed to know something but Naruto shook his head  
"Fine then! Meet me by the training place!" Konohamaru jumped out the window  
"Uum, Konohamaru- there's no landing on the edge of that-" Naruto tried to stop him but was interrupted by Konohamaru's yell, "My leg!" Naruto's face had a 'You idiot' look, "I'll be right back, Lee . . ."

Naruto walked into the same area that he did the bell-training with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi after he first graduated from the academy. He stood there for a few minutes then he heard a yell  
"Hii-yah!" He looked as some cardboard shurikens tapped him on the stomach and fell to his feet  
"Oohh, ouch!" Naruto said, bored and sarcastically

"I see that you're affected by my attack!" Konohamaru thought he was doing a good attack, "Now, to finish you off!" He ran up to Naruto with his fist extended. Naruto bent down and Konohamaru smacked his head against Naruto's metal beadband. His face began to show pain and he ran back, "Ow! Ow! Ouch!" He remembered that Naruto was behind him, "Uumm, I mean: Ha! No effect!" He put his hands together into a sign, "Well, you'll never survive my next attack!" Naruto recognized the way for a transformation juitsu, "I bring back the return of: The Boobie-Boobie Juitsu!"

Naruto watched as a Sexy-Juitsu took place. He smacked his forhead and shook it, "Okay, now this is getting stupid." He put his hands together, "Shadow Clone!" Five images of himself appeared behind him, "Transform!" He shouted and the five did as told. It was the Sexy-Juitsu, all right. "Oh, Konohamaru" Their voices shot. Konohamaru's technique stopped out of nowhere and he was suddenly glomped by five (Fake) women.  
"Later!" The real Naruto ran off as mock speed. He climbed the steps to where Tsunade and Lee were waiting, "Battle's over, I won!" He said quickly

"Okay, then . . ." Tsunade ran through her forms, "Okay, then I guess you're in the tournament. Run down to the green building two blocks from here and-"  
"Okay, bye!" Naruto grabbed Lee's hands and ran down to the building faster than ever. At the building, they were greeted by Ramorichou Nodus himself

"Welcome!" He greeted, "Now, I suppose you're here for the Double Ninja Tournament?"  
"Yes, sure are!" Lee answered  
"Excellent! Now, I want you to look behind me." Ramorichou stepped aside, "There will be ten rounds of the tournament. For the first one, you will have to go through a door. Each door will hold a different challenge that will test your team work. Now, pick!"

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**What door do they take?**

**1) The door labelled "Combos"**

**2) The door labelled "Things only Rock Lee would know"**

**3) The door labelled "You will regret comming through here"**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**And now, a word from Konohamaru: "I was so winning! Who writes this crap?!"**


	5. Chapter V: Leaf Clones!

**Tournament of Wierdness**

**Chapter V: Leaf Clones!**

"Take your time." Ramorichou comforted  
"Okay, then." Naruto answered thankfully. Time passed. A looong time. Eventually, they made their descision, "Okay, ready!"  
"Alright, after a day of thought-" Ramorichou yawned, "You may (Yawn) choose your door."  
"What's dour number four?" Lee asked. Ramorichou twitched  
"**ONE THROUGH THREE!**" He screamed  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell!" Naruto shouted back. He went into a thinking posistion, "Fine then, number one: Combos."  
"About time." Ramorichou opened a door, "Head on in." He shoved Naruto and Lee through the door.

"You know, I think he has a temper . . ." Lee said couriously. Naruto shot him a glare  
_No duh!_ He wanted to yell but didn't. Suddenly, a speaker tourned on  
"Welcome to the Combos room! In this room, you want to use both of your special abilities to create your own special attack. GO!" It said triumphantly

"Okay, what should we do?" Naruto started immediately  
"Naruto, I have an idea. Use your Rasengan. Hold it in your hand." Lee said  
"Okay . . ." Naruto began his ability, "Now what?"  
"Leaf Whirlwind!"  
"No, wait, Lee! You don't want to kick the R-"  
There was a rather large explosion heard. Naruto's shirt and Lee's shoes were fried  
"Okay, maybe I don't have an idea . . ." Lee's legs twitched

"Fine, my turn!" Naruto put his hands together and three clones of himself arrived on the scene, "Lee, I want you to grab my clone's arms and throw them at the wall  
"Roger!" Lee did his salute and began what Naruto instructed. Naruto's clones were heading stright for the wall  
"Now," Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it. He did the hand sign for the shadow clones and then the kunais multiplied  
"Oh, no you don't!" The clones suddenly yelled and turned around. The seemed to do a kick in the air and then the kunais were sent back  
"Hit the deck!"

After the kunai storm ended, the speaker came on again.  
"Attention Naruto and Rock Lee: I'm just calling to say that you now have only one try left. If you screw up then you're disqualified for the tournament!" Naruto and Lee's faces were dumbstruck, "Have a nice day!" It ended  
"Naruto, did you hear that?" Lee yelled in shock  
"Um, I'm right next to you, I think I did." Naruto said lazily  
"Oh, right . . . anyways, we must eliminate our weak points!" Lee tried to motivate Naruto (Who suddenly went into a thinking posistion)  
"You're right, I should do that!" Naruto looked at Lee

Soon after, a combo was initiated! Lee was flying through the air when in the blink of an eye he suddenly multiplied. They each hit a scarecrow (Dummy?) in the room and was suddenly up in the air. They than bombed the dummy and it broke; crashing into pieces on the floor.

"Excellent! You may now continue onto the next door. Whether you beat this door or not will decide whether you may enter the tournament's main event or not."  
Naruto walked into the corner of the room and suddenly the real Rock Lee dissapeared. Naruto grabbed a cleverly hidden blanket to reveal Lee, tied up by rope, in the room  
"You said to eliminate our weak point." Naruto smiled

**----------------------------------------------------**

**What does Rock Lee do?  
A) Forgive  
B) Ingore what just happened  
C) Choose to get rid of HIS weakness  
-----------------------------------------------------**

**If you chose A or B:  
a) Go through the door that says "Things only Naruto would know"  
b) Go through the door that says "Damned if you do"  
c) Go through the door that says "You win!"**


	6. Chapter VI: Brawl of the Idiots

**Tournament of Weirdness**

**Chapter VI: Brawl of the Idiots**

"So, what door do you want?" Naruto asked Lee. Lee ignored Naruto's question with his own statement  
"Hold on, Naruto. I need to do something quick." Lee spoke  
"Sure . . . what?" Naruto asked when Lee gave a twisted smile  
"You said, we need to get rid of our weaknesses, correct?" Lee whispered  
"Uum, you said that." Naruto corrected  
"Oh, right." Lee gave a blank look, "Anyways, I fell that I should get rid of mine."  
"Alright, then. How will you do that?" Naruto looked around  
"You'll see . . ." Lee grabbed Naruto's shirt

At that same time, the village was quiet. People who were walking near the building of the tournament were suddenly stunned by a loud noise

"Shadow Clone!"  
"Leaf Hurricane!"  
"Thousand Years of Pain!"  
"Leaf Whirlwind"  
"Shadow Clone! Na-Ru-To-"  
"Not so fast! Leaf Punch!"  
"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, Lee, I think you've made your- oh, god, what are you doing?"  
"Leaf . . . wedgie!"

"Okay, what is going on here?!" Ramorichou ripped the door open, "You two should be fightning whatever's on the otherside of the door, not each other!" He looked at Naruto, "Naruto, why is your underwear on your head?"  
"Lee's new attack: The Leaf Wedgie." Naruto mumbled  
"A.K.A. revealing something pink." Lee snickered at Naruto's underwear  
"Shut up . . ." Naruto walked toward a door, opened it, and walked through

"Ooh- your team mate just walked through the door that says 'Damned if you do'" Ramorichou noted  
"Great- Naruto, wait up!" Lee ran though the door. Inside was only a blank room, "What the heck?"  
"I know. But remember what the door said. So, what do we do in a place where we're damned if we do something?" Naruto thought for a moment

**----------------------------------------------  
What do they do?**

**A) Do something  
B) Do nothing  
C) Scream**


	7. Chapter VII: Just Stay There!

**Tournament of Weirdness  
Chapter VII: Just Stay There**

"Oh, man . . ." Lee looked around, and then clapped his two hands to his head, "What are we gonna do?!" He screamed, "If we do something then we're damned!"  
"Lee-" Naruto whispered, but Lee did nothing  
"I can't be damned! I'm only thirteen!" The green-man began to run around  
"Rock Lee!" Naruto raised his voice  
"I want to live, Naruto! I want to have a family! I never married Miss Sakura! The pink girl of my dreams!" Lee was bouncing off the walls- literally!

"Rock! Stop!" Naruto ran up and grabbed Lee, holding him down. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and the wall began to crumble. Suddenly, the bricks holding the wall together fell to the floor, and set on fire! The two ninja began to back away, slowly, then quickly, then as fast as they can!  
"Naruto . . . In case we burn in this fire . . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you!" Naruto was suddenly strangled by Lee at the approaching wall of fire.  
" . . . Me too!" And it joined in a group hug (Identical to when Team 7 first met Gai and Lee). It was then, that, the wall stopped. naruto and Lee suddenly jumped away from each other, releasing a yelp

"Eerr. . . I mistook you for Sakura!" Naruto excused  
"Me too!" Lee's face turned red and they both looked away

"Alright, so here's what we have to do:" Naruto instructed, "The door says 'Damned if you do'. So, we can't do anything! Got it?"  
"Yeah!" Lee gave a salute. The two boys stood there, perfectly still. It wasn't until five minutes that Lee gasped, "Na . . . ru . . .to . . ."  
"What?' Naruto looked at Lee's face to show it turning blue, "HOLY- Lee, what did you do?!"  
"You told us not to do anything. I'm not . . . breathing . . ." Lee suddenly fell to the floor  
"Lee!" Naruto ran up to Lee and then saw an extremely transparent hand holding his neck. Rock Lee then rose up into the air, the hand gagging him until Lee's body fell to the floor, motionless

"Nooo!" Naruto screamed, "All this because you didn't breathe due to being an idiot! Why?!" Naruto paused with a blank look on his face, "Wait, wouldn't that be a 'damned if you don't?' thing?"  
"Hey, you're right!" Lee suddenly sat up, acting as if nothing had just happened

"Okay, you've passed!" A sudden rush came and Ramorichou appeared, "By doing the opposite of what the door suggeted, that caused you to defeat what it was meant to do!"  
"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto made Ramorichou pause  
"I prectically die for nothing?!" Lee yelled  
"Well, yes, but-"  
Naruto and Lee stood up, rolling up a sleeve

**"GET HIM!"**  
-------------

**What do they do?  
(A) **Fight head-on  
**(B) **Fight with a strategy  
**(C) **Go home instead


End file.
